faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Jupiter
Jupiter is the 5th Planet of the Sol-System. Geography The surface of Jupiter consists of three landmasses, a supercontinent in the south eastern-region, a smaller continent in the northwestern-region and a red super-island inbetween. Satellites # Io # Europa # Ganymede # Callisto # Amalthea # Himalia # Elara # Pasiphae # Sinope # Lysithea # Carme # Ananke # Leda # Thebe # Adrastea # Metis # Callirrhoe # Themisto # Megaclite # Taygete # Chaldene # Harpalyke # Kalyke # Iocaste # Erinome # Isonoe # Praxidike # Autonoe # Thyone # Hermippe # Aitne # Eurydome # Euanthe # Euporie # Orthosie # Sponde # Kale # Pasithee # Hegemone # Mneme # Aoede # Thelxinoe # Arche # Kallichore # Helike # Carpo # Eukelade # Cyllene # Kore # Herse # Jupiter-51 # Jupiter-52 # Dia # Jupiter-54 # Jupiter-55 # Jupiter-56 # Jupiter-57 # Jupiter-58 # Jupiter-59 # Jupiter-60 Life Wildlife The Wildlife of Jupiter matches with the Species present in the Time Period between 25,000 and 780.B.CE. from the North American, Carribean and South American Tectonic Plates, with the Inclusion of Lifeforms the Cambrian Period. Among the there-evolved Lifeforms are a Species of flying Jellyfish and a Crossbreed Plant between a Pumpkin and Chocolate-Tree. The smell of its Fruits is that of a Pumpkin, but the Taste is that of Chocolate. Sentient Races # Jovian'' (Felisanthropus jovia)'' # Strider (Homo qujova) # Zombie # Giant (Gigas goliathus)' (Introduced)'' # Orc # Lizardman # Revenant (Homo re-animus reveniens) '(Introduced)'' # Minotaur # Selkie (Pinnipedanthropus sylki) '(Introduced)'' # Nymph ''(Homo aurisubla polis) (Introduced)'' # Cyclops (Gigas cyclopea) '(Introduced)'' # Angel # Werewolf # Mafdet (Acinonyxanthropus nubia) '(Introduced)'' # Antman (Formicanthropus myrmex) '(Introduced)'' # Elf # Magician (Homo sapiens magus) '(Introduced)'' # Valkyrie'' '' # Raptor Harpy (Falcoanthropus peregrinus) '(Introduced)'' # Mermaid (Aquasyrenix sapiens) '(Introduced)'' # Skin-walker (Lycanthropus navajo) '(Introduced)'' # Homunculus (Homo sapiens artificialis) '(Introduced)'' # Werebear ''(Ursusanthropus arctos) (Introduced)'' # Werejaguar ''(Pantheranthropus olmec) (Introduced)'' # Human # Berserker (Homo re-animus lupus) '(Introduced)'' # Harpy # Weretiger (Pantheranthropus tigris)' (Introduced)'' # Lionman # Vampire (Homo aurisubla draculae) '(Introduced)'' # Gigant (Gigas gigantus) '(Introduced)'' # Werecat (Felisanthropus catus) '(Introduced)'' # Balrog (Daemon durini) '(Introduced)'' # Owlman # Dryad # Centaur # Cernunnos (Cervusanthropus cernunnos) '(Introduced)'' # Greek Sphinx (Sphinx chios) '(Introduced)'' # Ganesha (Elephasanthropus prudens) '(Introduced)'' # Werefox (Vulpesanthropus vulgaris) '(Introduced)'' # Satyr (Capranthropus satyros) '(Introduced)'' # Zebrataur (Kentauros zebra) '(Introduced)'' # Grim Reaper (Vivitosseus falcastrum) '(Introduced)'' # Android # Automaton (Golem talos) '(Introduced)'' # Cyborg # Skeleton # Grimm Hedgehog (Erinaceinanthropus grimmi) '(Introduced)'' Culture Data * Creation Year:'' 4.600.000.000.B.CE.'' * Year Length: 4332.59 Days (103982.16 Hours) * Gifted with Life:'' 11/08/780.B.CE.'' * Number of Nations: 4 * Dominant Rulership: Monarchy * Diameter: 139822 Kilometers * Gravity: 2.528 G * Independence: '''14/06/1610.A.D. * '''Dominant Race: (Native) Strider (Homo qujova), ''(Introduced) Zombie ''(Homo re-animus sapiens) * Populationlimit: 16,6 Billion * Number of Satellites: 60 * National Animal: Lion'' (Panthera leo)'' * Cultural Inspiration: Roman Greece * Name Origin: Jupiter (Roman God of Sky and Thunder) Category:Planets Category:Planets of Felisanthropus jovia Category:Level 3 Worlds